


queens in a groupchat

by ronnie_north



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: a groupchat fic for fun, anne is chaotic, aragon is confused, but its prob gonna be gay, cleves is sassy but still kinda chaotic, i dont know what im doing, jane is the mom friend, kat is sweet but chaotic, parr is worried, there might be ship or something idk, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_north/pseuds/ronnie_north
Summary: Anne creates a groupchat for the queens. Things happen.The queesn are reincarnated but this takes place before they begin doing the show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heelys_lover_420= Anne  
Puff Lady From Germany= Cleves  
Massive bITCH= Aragon  
Kittys mommy= Jane Seymour  
Kitty<3= Katherine Howard  
Bookworm= Parr

Anne created a groupchat. 

Anne added C. Aragon, C.Parr, J. Seymour, K. Howard, A. Cleves 

Anne changed her name to heelys_lover_420 

heelys_lover_420 changed C. Aragon to Massive bITCh 

heelys_lover_420 changed C. Parr to Bookworm 

heelys_lover_420 changed J. Seymour to Kittys mommy 

heelys_lover_420 changed A. Cleves to Buff Lady From Germany 

heelys_lover_420 changed K. Howard to Kitty <3 

Massive bItch changed her name to Aragon 

Aragon: Excuse me, Anne, what’s going on? Me and Parr leave for 20 minutes and you’re already doing something dumb, I assume? Jane you were supposed to keep an eye on her. 

Bookworm: Calm down, Its just a groupchat. Anne, do you have something to tell? 

heelys_lover_420: some one bring me fod 

Aragon: Yes, important as usual. 

Bookworm: OK, I was wrong but whats up with my name though? 

*someone 

*food 

heelys_lover_420: ye that’s up 

Kittys mommy: Are you in your room? 

heelys_lover_420: yeah im here bring food 

Kittys mommy: I’m baking so would you like some cookies? 

heelys_lover_420: omg omw 

Kitty<3 : can i come too? 

Kittys mommy: You live here too, love. Of course, you can come get some cookies too! 

heelys_lover_420: nO MY COOKIES 

Buff Lady From Germany: did i just hear Kat and Anne zoom to the kitchen? 

Kitty <3 : yeah and i fell 

heelys_lover_420: gotta zoom an dyeet to get the cookies 

Kittys mommy: It’s official, none of you are getting any cookies. 

Aragon: I still have no idea what’s going on. 

heelys_lover_420 changed Aragon to Massive bITCH 

Massive bITCH: Why? 

heelys_lover_420: because i didn’t get any cookies 

Kittys mommy: You pushed Katherine down the stairs, maybe next time think before you do things. 

Aragon: She what now? 

Buff Lady From Germany: so that’s what was up with the crash. 

Bookworm: OK, me and Aragon are coming home to see whats going on. 

heelys_lover_420: your not home? 

Bookworm: *you’re 

heelys_lover_420: fuck off 

Kittys mom: Language. 

heelys_lover_420: kindly fuck off 

Kittys mommy: No. 

heelys_lover_420: : ( 

Kitty<3 : thanks mom : ) 

heelsy_lover_420 changed Kitty<3 to meanie : ( 

: ( meanie: o:


	2. Thinking, Doing And Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parr has an idea. Kats wants to party. Its Annes turn to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heelys_lover_420= Anne  
Puff Lady From Germany= Cleves  
Massive bITCH= Aragon  
Kittys mommy= Jane Seymour  
Kitty Kat= Katherine Howard  
Bookworm= Parr

bookworm: Hey, Queens, I have an idea. 

Kitty Kat: omg so do I you can go first 

Bookworm: Thank you? 

Kitty Kat: You’re welcome : ) 

Bookworm: Anyway, so you all know, that we’ve been thinking about telling our life story? From our last life? 

Heelys_lover_420: no, youve been thinking about all that stuff I don’t realy wanna go back to thinking about all tha, u kno? 

Bookworm: So, you would rather stay as a six fingered witch in the history books? 

Heelys_lover_420: point taken, go on 

Bookworm: I’ve thought about how we should tell the story and I have a great idea. 

Puff Lady From Germany: I love you, and I totally think you should write a book about us. 

Heelys_lover_420: yEAH! NO WORK FOR US 

Puff LAdy From Germany: YEAh exactly!! 

Kitty Kat: Wooo, whose down to party to night! 

Bookwrom: No! I thought that maybe we should do a musical of sort! I’ve heard all of you sing during our time here. Especially you, Anne, you’re really loud singer while in the shower. 

Heelys_lover_420: you didn’t have to expose me like that Cathy : ( 

Kittys Mommy: Parr, I think that would be a great idea! We could all sing a song about our life! Like a flash to our past! I love it, dear! 

Massive bITCH: I have to agree with Jane, I think it could really be great. 

Kitty Kat: yeah yeah but is no one going to ask what my idea was? 

heelys_lover_420: no! kat! i wanna hear what you say! 

Kitty Kat: I want to go out tonight 

Puff Lady From Germany: Im down, there's a pub like two blocks from our place 

Bookworm: Before that, is musical ok with everyone? It could be good bonding time to us as well, since I think we’re going to spend our life's here together. 

heelys_lover_420: suresure but lets go gET DRUNk 

Kittys Mommy: No one is going to get drunk! If any one of you come home drunk, I will take your PlayStation away. 

Kitty Kat: what?+????? : oooo 

heelys_lover_420: YOU WOULDN’T DARE JANE I KNOW YOU LOVE PLAYING SIMS 

Puff Lady From Germany: We all know you would give it back in like ten minutes. 

Kittys Mommy: Ok, don’t get too drunk then : / 

Bookworm: you made Jane use emojis? That’s a big achievement. 

Massive bITCH: I would like to come for few drinks too. 

Puff Lady From Germany: Wow, really? 

heelys_lover_420: whattoeifhisviuddbda 

Kitty Kat: Anne was so surprised she fell off a tree 

Massive bITCH: Why was she on a tree? 

Puff Lady From Germany: Katherine and Anne are trying to climb trees in the backyard 

Massive bITCH: And what are you doing? 

Puff Lady From Germany: I do not have to try. I just climb. And im laughing at them, so its quite amusing. 

Kittys Mommy: is she alright? 

heelsy_lover_420: if it had been kat who fell, you would have been here in less than one second : ((( 

Kittys Mommy: You always say you don’t need my help? 

heelsy_lover_420: oh yeah haha you suck 

Aragon: I’m rethinking my decisions 

Bookworm: I can come with you, I can keep eye on Anne for you 

Kittys Mommy: Well, then I’m coming too. I can’t be the only one staying home. And someone has to take care of Kat. 

Puff Lady From Germany: I can also do that, Jane. 

Kittys mommy: You can keep Anne and Kat from doinng something stupid? 

Puff LAdy From Germany: I can do it with them...? 

Kittys mommy: Yeah, I’m coming. When are we leaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Okay so am i the only one to think that Kat would totally play minecraft for 24 hours straight and not even notice?  
And Anne and Cleves would play something like Call of Duty and they would get in big fights about which one of them is better at it.
> 
> You can find me in tumblr as heelyslover420 and i take requests for one shots and for this fic as well, if someone wants to see something special happening this fic i guess


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens at the bar and the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heelys_lover_420 (also: secretly reads books) = Anne  
Puff Lady From Germany= Cleves  
Aragon= Aragon  
Kittys mommy= Jane Seymour  
Kitty Kat= Katherine Howard  
Bookworm ( also: secretly a meme lord)= Parr

2AM 

Kittys mommy: Where is everyone??? 

Aragon: Me and Kat are outside, waiting for you. 

Puff Lady From Germany: im looking for anne 

Aragon: Well, this cant end well. 

Kitty Kat: i thinc she isd wirth Parr 

Puff Lady From Germany: Didn’t you have like one cider? 

Kitty Kat: yeag I did your pointb? 

Puff Lady From Germany: nothing, dear just wondering 

Kittys mommy: If she is with Parr, I’m sure she will be fine! I think we should go home already. 

Puff Lady From Germany: Can we just leave them here? 

Aragon: They are adults, they can find their way home.   
Puff Lady from Germany: ok, im just gonna check the bathrooms then ill meet you guys outside, ok? 

Aragon: sure 

Kitty Kat: omg look a chicken! 

Kittys mommy: Dear, I heard that when you said it 5 minutes ago, and its still just a seagul. 

Kitty Kat: chicken? : ( 

Puff Lady From Germany: found em. They were having some depate in the bathrooms. 

Bookworm changed her username to secretly a meme lord 

Secretly a meme lord: sorry, Anne stole my phone 

Wheelys_lover_420 changed her username to secretly reads books 

Secretly reads books: Parr didn’t like my username for her. She doesn’t like the truth 

Secretly a meme lord: yeha and you didn’t like the truth eitehr didn’t you? 

Secretly reads books changed her name to secretly reads books 420 

Secretly reads books 420: better : )) 

Aragon: We’re still waiting. 

Secretly a meme lord: we’re coming 

Secretly reads books 420: young lady were gonna continune our little talk back home 

Secretly a meme lord: we better do that 

Kittys mommy: Okay, lets get going. 

THE NEXT DAY 

Puff Lady From Germany: Im going to the gym, anyone wanna come with? 

Kitty Kat: How are not dead? 

Puff Lady From Germany: Bad hangover? 

Kitty Kat: the wORsT 

Puff Lady From Germany: Wow, sucks for you, hun. I have a great alcohol head. Good luck though. Theres some medicine in the kitchen if that’s helps? 

Kitty Kat: Thanks Cleves <3 

Aragon: I’m going to have to pas, this time. 

Kittys Mom: Me too! Have fun and stay safe. 

Wheelys_lover_420: im in img onna wait outside be quick have to get on the grind puffpuff 

Aragon: What? 

Puff Lady From Germany: sure, gonna be there in a minute. 

20 minutes later: 

Private message from Kitty Kat to Puff Lady From Germany: 

Kitty Kat: hey, is everything ok with Anne? she never goes to gym. and its hungover morning so its even more unlikely??? 

Puff Lady From Germany: Kat, its 2PM? 

Kitty Kat: yeah I know. 2PM on a SATURDAY morning too erly to be up : ( 

Puff Lady From Germany: yeah, ill never get your life but I still love you 

(a pic of Anne literally sleeping on the weight training bench) 

Puff Lady From Germany: she and parr stayed up whole night after we got back from the bar. 

Kitty Kat: That does explain the sleeping but why go to the gym? 

Puff Lady From Germany: I think she wants me to drive her to some shop after gym and go get something? 

Kitty Kat: ok... don’t let her do anything dangerous tho 

Puff Lady From Germany: you have a great trust for your cousin? 

KItty Kat: I love her and Im jus always little scared something bad happens when she has some impulsive idea u kno? I just love her 

Puff Lady From Germany: ha hangover Kat is really sweet c: 

Kitty Kat: thanks, youre really amazin too : ) 

wait am I not always sweet? 

Anne? 

AM I NOT ALWAYS SWEET 

CLEVES WHERE ARE YOU 

ODIHUGDC(YGSCY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will continue on the next chapter.   
Hopefully you had fun reading!


	4. Anne and Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between the beheaded cousins.

4th chapter

Kat: ok so cleves wont answer my messages  
and i really need to know  
I AM ALWAYS SWEET?? Rightt???  
Dumbass awnser  
Jfjfjf  
I need to knooo  
You fuking dumbassss  
*fricking

Anne: mommy wont like that you cursed :)

Kat: *fRICKING  
and i knew toy would come out if cursed : D

Anne: i didnt come out?

Kat: what?

Anne: what?

Kat: anyway  
im always sweet right :(

Anne: ye cuz

Kat: cuz what

Anne: what?

Kat: u answered ye cuz?

Anne: as in cousin

Kat: ohhh  
Hey what are you going to do after gym  
And why is cLEVES NOT ANSWERING

Anne: calm down shes doing her lifts  
Did you know she can lift 75 kg???

Kat: yeah i know

Anne: ok now u know again  
And im going to get a little present for Parr  
We had a lovely discussion about our secret passions

Kat: yeah i figured you found Parrs meme folder

Anne: YOU KNEW?

Kat: i mean no other than a meme lover would rearrange everythin in the form of loss.jpg  
and I figured it was her soooo

Anne: i thought it was you???

Kat: wHAT?? You assume i would do something low as the loss jpg??  
No, me and cleves have been replacing every picture in tho house with the spongebob meme. Thats my kinda way

Anne: ???? 

Kat: what??? Its great ponding for me snd cleves  
what are you getting for parr

Anne: uhh im getting a cake  
And theres pepe the frog frosting

Kat: omg thats great can I have someee

Ann: haha i knooo and sure its gonna be frsr  
But hey imma leave cleves is done with her work out  
Gonna be home in 30  
Already called the bakery and payed them 60 extra to make the cake right now

Kat: you have no sense of money manage do you?

Anne: you spend like 150 to bye a huge teddy bear?

Kat: i needed it....  
...to smugle drugs??

Anne: no you didnt

Kat: no i didnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short one. Im on a trip so theres not much time.  
Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and honestly this is all just for fun so dont take this too seriosly. I just felt like messing around with these charecters.  
And i have no idea how to make the font darker for the name parts so sorry lmao  
You can find me in tumblr as heelyslover420


End file.
